So Much Beauty in the World
by Betty La Bonita
Summary: This tale begins in the present day, at times reverting to flashbacks. Daniel and Betty are forced by certain family members to face up to their past mistakes. They soon realize there is "Team Daniel and Betty" there to kick them in the rear and help them see it is never too late to see the beauty in the world and make everything right.
1. Chapter 1

**So Much Beauty in the World…**

_**CHAPTER ONE: **_

As he pushed the button down to the lobby and the doors closed on the elevator, Daniel sighed, closing his eyes. Having to take over the reigns of his father's company was a huge step back into the world he had left behind years ago. Back when he stupidly walked away, to follow HER, he had envisioned a very different future. One that involved him starting over in the UK, and hopefully, well...whatever he had hoped might happen back then had been a pipe dream. He knew his impulsive nature was something that endeared him to some people. But clearly, Little Miss Independent wasn't one of those people. Whatever. He had moved on. He was over HER now. Finally. Well, mostly.

He stepped out of the building and into the hot sunlight, fumbling in his jacket for his sunglasses. God, he hated the heat! He was born and bred a New Yorker, but he found he missed the somewhat milder and definitely cooler climate in Europe. He hadn't really minded the rain in England or France. Especially the UK. Okay, why the hell was he going down that road again? He blew out a breath, telling himself to get a grip and stop thinking about shit that was never going to happen when he felt his phone vibrate, and answered it without checking to see who it was, "Daniel Meade here."

"You sound happy! I take it, you're not alone, then? DId I hopefully interrupt something fun and steamy for a change, old man?"

Daniel laughed, "Old man? Who the hell are you calling an old man, old man? You're three months older than me, Becks. How's it going? Where are you? Are you in New York? It isn't even Fashion Week!"

"Ha ha! Very funny! Like I'd care about that shit now that I'm a married man anyway!"

"Ah...does the old ball and chain have you on a short leash?"

"You'd better not let Lexi hear you call her that! She'll kick your balls in and you know it! And to answer your question, no she does not! You're just jealous because you're still on the market! You'll see. You have to settle down, sooner or later."

"Excuse me, but I WAS married a long time ago, remember? Back when you were still out roaming with the wolf pack! Before "Lexi" clipped your wings."

"Wolves don't have wings, dumbass! Get your metaphors straight!"

"Hey, Lexi! How's it hanging?"

"Shut up! Sorry to cut short this delightful witty repartee you two Einsteins have going here, but I just wanted to see how things went today? Did you sign the papers? Is it done?"

"Yes, it's done, my darling sister. You and I now own controlling shares of Meade Publications. So, when are you coming back here to start driving me nuts, trying to run things again?"

"I'm almost done here. I just have to try and find someone to run the UK and Australia offices. I'm sort of looking at a nice woman from Brisbane for the Australia Meade CFO job. But I don't know what to do about UK."

"That's...in London, isn't it?"

"Very good! You were actually awake during sixth grade social studies class instead of hitting on your teacher?"

Daniel didn't bite. He knew it was Alexis' way to deal with the stress she was under to be even more sarcastic than usual.

"Sorry. I'll let you talk to my husband. I'm just…trying not to freak out. This is a big deal. I'm happy for Mom and Clive. It's just going to be weird, coming back to New York and working there after all this time. You know DJ is going to NYU, right?"

"He got in to their graduate program? That's great! He told me he was waiting anxiously to get his letter of acceptance last week. I'll call him and congratulate him. When's he coming?"

"Soon. He's probably coming with us on the plane ride. But after that, he might want to room with his "cool uncle". Just don't let him get hookers and booze, please if you do let him stay with you!"

"I'll get high quality hookers and remind him to double bag, I promise! And only the best Scotch, you have my word!"

"You're not funny one little bit, asshole! Here's Becks. Bye, sweetie!"

"Bye, bye, pumpkin! Oh, sorry, was that for you, Becksie, doll?"

Becks laughed, "Jealous much? You know, if you got back out there, and went on E-Harmony or Match dot com or something, you might actually meet someone!"

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Please! Did I ever tell you about my date with Wilhelmina Slater? The damn website matched US together, if you can imagine that! We stared at each other like we were on Candid Camera or something when we realized we were on a damn boat, leaving the harbor! The only thing we agreed on was to get OFF the boat on our "date from hell" as fast as possible! It was a fucking nightmare!"

"I thought you kissed her in the blackout in the elevator?"

"A temporary moment of insanity! And she slugged me for it!"

Becks laughed, "At least she didn't kick you in the balls!"

"True. I guess it could have been worse! Regardless, I'm NOT going on some damn dating site again, okay? I'm not THAT desperate!"

"Yet, don't you mean? Okay, okay. We'll see if you're still singing that tune when you hit fifty, grandpa! And it's not THAT far off, you know!"

"You really know how to annoy the shit out of me, you know that? Oh, hey, sorry, Becks. DJ's calling me. He's probably calling to tell me about NYU. I'll pretend to be surprised. Talk to you later!"

"Yep. See ya, Buddy!"

Daniel smiled, "Hey, Deej! How's it going?"

"Mom already told you I got in, didn't she?"

"What? What are you talking about? Got in where?"

"Oh mon Dieu! Oncle Dan-yel! You are still the worst liar ever! Yes, yes, she couldn't wait to spoil my news! Oui! I got in!"

"That's fantastic, DJ! I'm so proud of you! You're going to have such a great time there! Do you need a place to crash? Your mom mentioned you might want to stay with me for a while at least at first. She made sure and tell me to get you lots of girls and liquor while you're at my place!"

DJ laughed, "Right! I'm too sure she did! Are you sure it won't be an inconven…."

Daniel cut him off, "Don't be silly! I'd love it! You're more than welcome, anytime, buddy. You know that!"

"I won't be in the way of your love life?"

"Haha! You've been listening in to your stepdad's conversations with me, huh? I'm just fine, thank you very much! I still do alright with the ladies. But I promise I won't bring any women home while you're staying with me."

"You know who I miss?"

"Don't start with that, Deej!"

"But she was so good for you! And…"

"DJ, enough, alright? It's not up for discussion! Anyway, I'll manage. You don't have to worry about me. We can make it guy's night anytime you're not studying or out with your young friends and too busy for your old Uncle Daniel! Deal?"

"Deal! Merci! I arrive on the seventh! Can you pick me up at the airport, please?"

"Sure. Just text me the time and flight number. I'll be there with a huge embarrassing sign or something and bring Grandma with to kiss you and make sure no girls come anywhere near you. Sound good?"

"You suck!"

"I know. That's why you love me, Deej! See you next week! Bye, buddy. Love you! Oh, and congratulations!"

"Je t'adore, aussie! Merci et au revoir, Daniel!"

A week later came and went. As Daniel checked his phone for the umpteenth time, he finally called his sister to ask about his nephew's itinerary, only to be met with her answering machine yet again.

"Hey, Sis! It's me, Daniel. Your brother. You know, the one with the same father. Have you heard from your son about his flight time? I never got the flight number...wait, it's you now. Hello, Lexi?"

"Don't call me that, Danny! Only my husband gets to call me that. Listen, I'm sorry to bother you about this, but...have you heard from DJ lately?"

"Not since he called me last week, no. What's up?"

"I have no idea! He won't answer his damn phone! We got into a little fight a few days ago about his allowance and he is still pulling this shit where he thinks it's okay not to pick up the phone and freeze me out. He won't take Mom's or Becks' calls, either. He must think you're "in on it" with me or something stupid and be sending yours to voicemail, too.

The little shit! This is really not funny anymore! Becks and I have gone to everywhere he usually goes and I don't know what he has in mind! He's not there already, is he?"

"No, definitely not. LIke I said, he never gave me his flight information, so I just called like a minute ago to leave him another message and I've texted him half a dozen times over the past few days asking him when to pick him up but nothing. Did you...um...call the police just in case?"

"SHIT! Do you really think I should?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Has he ever pulled this before? Like...disappearing like this?"

"No! DAMMIT! You're right! I should call the police! I'm such a shitty mother!"

"No, you're not! Cut it out! When was the last time you actually heard from him? For me it was last Thursday. So that was five days ago."

"We had our fight two days ago. I'm hanging up and calling the police right now! I'll call you back. SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! He'd better be alright. So I can kill him!"

"I'll be there as soon as I can get a flight. I'll tell…"

"NO! For God's sake, don't tell Mom! She'll have a heart attack! Just...come!"

"Sure, Sis. I'll be there tomorrow morning. It's going to be okay. I'm sure he's fine. He's probably just being an ass cause he's mad at you. Try to...well, I'll see you soon. Love you!"

"You, too. Thanks!"

Daniel quickly made a call to the pilot who worked for his family's private jet and told him the situation and NOT to say anything to his mother to unduly alarm her about her grandson's welfare.

The moment Betty walked away from Daniel at Trafalgar Square seemed a lifetime ago, now as she thought of it. He had come there...for her, she knew. After Justin and Hilda (and Marc, and Amanda and Claire) had all made sure individually that she read his declaration in the One Hundredth issue of Mode that he clearly wanted to finally, after four years be "more than friends" how could she not know his feelings for her, just as his mother had told Betty the night of her farewell party at Mode?

Unfortunately, the timing for them had never seemed right. At first, although she was of course, immensely flattered that the former playboy and bachelor-of-the year, her super hot boss had done something so romantic (and impulsive) as quitting his job and leaving his life behind to pursue her across an ocean! (take that, stupid Sofia Reyes!) Still, Betty had been SO busy back then she could barely think straight, let alone find time to date anyone and Daniel soon felt...ignored.

She could sense he was hurt, but he never let on, of course. He was far too proud for that. In fact, he chose to save face and never mentioned directly to her that he had feelings other than friendship on his mind when he made the trip across the Atlantic. He merely made some excuse that he was going to visit his sister and nephew for a bit in Paris. He acted like he would be back in London soon. But just like he never came back from the "meeting" he told her he had to attend when he finally signed her release form, he also never came back to London.

He stayed in France for several months, and Betty heard from him once in a while; that he was traveling, spending time getting to know Tyler, then working on a non-profit in Molly's honor out west, and eventually back in New York, working with his mom, getting ready to take over his father's company. Their conversations grew increasingly shorter and less personal. Till, over the years, they only heard about one another through their friends and family.

As she rushed through the familiar busy square, she heard her name and turned, looking back up at those steps she had just been remembering and saw the junior version of the man himself. She smiled, and stopped, as he bounded down the steps towards her, "Bet-ty! I've been calling you for hours! Where have you been? We really need to talk!"

"DJ! Oh my God, it's so good to see you!" She put her arms around the young man who had grown so tall, he now towered over her. "How have you been? It's been...way too long! I almost didn't recognize you!"

"How did you?"

She shrugged, smiling, "I have my sources."

He rolled his eyes, as they both walked briskly towards a little cafe she pointed to, "Grandmere Claire, non?"

She nodded, "Yeah, of course! She came to visit me a few times last month and showed me a fairly recent picture of you. Hey, she's a proud grandma! So, what brings you to London?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Well, actually you and my stupid uncle!"

Betty furrowed her brow as they sat, drinking the iced teas they had ordered, "Your Uncle...Daniel? What's wrong with him? Is he...okay?"

He smiled knowingly, seeing the look of concern on her face, and pointed to her, "Aha! I knew you still cared for him! You do, don't you?"

"DJ...it's not that simple. Your uncle and I…"

"Are both stupid! Just because he came here and you did not have time for him...he ran away and you did not chase him, so he is too proud and you are…"

She laughed, "I swear if you say too prejudice, DJ?! Are you really going to NYU for English literature?"

"YES! But do not change the subject! No, I was not going to say this, but...perhaps it is true, non? You did not give my poor Uncle Daniel a chance because you think he is 'out of your league', am I right?"

"Well, yes. Maybe a little. I don't know. It doesn't matter, DJ. It was a long time ago. It doesn't matter anymore. That's really none of your business, anyway. Besides, you don't understand. We were only ever friends. We never…"

"Yes, you never did anything because you were too scared! And so he got scared and ran away and you both were...so ridiculous! You're like children!"

"I'm sorry, but how did you get involved, anyway? Did Daniel...put you up to this?"

"Mon Dieu, non! He does not know I am here! He would kill me if he knew I came to see you!"

"Does your mother know?"

"No, of course not….I mean….yes! Yes, of course she does. Not that I came here to see you, but…"

Betty glared at the young man suspiciously, "DJ...you are a terrible liar! Honey, does ANYBODY know you're in London? Or did you just come here without telling your family where you were?"

DJ shrugged, "You do not understand. First of all, I am a grown man now. I am no longer a child! I don't need to tell my mommy where I am all the time! And also, you don't know how he suffers! I know Daniel is not my biological father, but he is the only one who is the closest to a real father that I have.

Becks is...funny, I like him. I am happy for my mother that she married him. But they only recently got together. Daniel is like my only true papa! I love him very much. I only want him to be happy! Bet-ty, YOU made him very happy! Whether he or you admit it or not! It is true."


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel's plane landed, and he took a cab to his sister's home in Provence. Memories of the time he spent there flooded him, but he pushed them away. There was no time for him to wallow in the past now, to let those feelings of pain and regret take over. Not when he had to try and figure out where his nephew had gone.

DJ might technically only have been Daniel's nephew, but he might as well have been his son as far as he was concerned. His feelings for the boy had certainly never diminished over the years, just because the biology didn't work out in his favor. And he felt pretty sure that his nephew felt the same.

He tried not to let the worst case scenario play out in his head. He told himself that DJ was fine. He just had to be! He couldn't let himself imagine losing the kid!

The boy was more than likely just acting out and trying to get his mother's attention, to get his own way by ignoring everyone's calls. Although it pissed him off that DJ was not taking HIS calls, either! He thought he was the one DJ always turned to whenever he had a disagreement with his mother or anytime something was bothering him.

He and Alexis decided to each take a list Alexis and Becks had gathered from DJ's friends of possible places they thought he might go or other friends he might seek out. Daniel looked down at his list of clubs, museums and arcades, as well as friends' names, phone numbers and addresses and sighed, ready to head off to the first name on the list.

The police had also been notified and Becks had volunteered to go check the local hospitals, just in case. This totally sucked! DJ was going to get it! At least...Daniel prayed he had the chance to yell at the young man!

He jumped when his phone went off, and saw the number, knowing immediately who it was, in spite of it being so long since he had spoken to her. Perhaps because of all the many lonely, drunken nights he had stared at his phone, arguing himself out of calling her. He answered hesitantly, "Uh, this is Daniel. Betty, is that you?"

"Hey, Daniel. Yes, it's me."

"Oh. Um, listen, I'm so sorry, but now is REALLY not a good time! I actually would love to catch up any other time, but right now I'm in the middle of…"

"Being worried about DJ?" she offered.

His eyes grew wide, "WHAT? Wait, how did you know? I'm sorry. IS THAT LITTLE SHIT THERE with you now?"

Betty laughed softly, "Yes, I'm afraid so. He's right here. Do you want to...yell at him?"

"You're damn right I do! Yes, please! Thank you for calling, Betty! Please put him on!"

Daniel heard Betty practically forcing a sheepish DJ to take the phone from her, "Eh, Dan-yel! How's it going?"

"HOW'S IT GOING? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? You think this is a joke? DJ, JESUS CHRIST, KID! Do you have ANY idea how worried your mom and Becks and I have been? We thought you were….you had…

Your poor mom has Becks checking fucking hospitals here in Provence, and she notified the police to put out a missing persons report on you! I don't care how pissed you are at her, you DON'T do that, young man, EVER! Answer your Goddamn phone from now on, whether you're in the "mood" to talk or not, you don't "ghost" your family, YOU GOT THAT Deej?"

Betty noticed that although the young man was appropriately chastised and humbled by Daniel's outburst, he seemed almost happy to realize how much his mother and stepfather and especially his uncle were so concerned for his welfare, "I'm really sorry, Uncle Daniel. I didn't think. I didn't mean to worry you guys. I'll call mom and Becks right now, okay?"

"You're damn right you will!"

DJ looked concerned himself as he had a thought, "Did I worry Grandma Claire, too?"

Daniel let out a breath, trying to calm himself down now that he knew his nephew was alive, "No. Your mom was afraid to tell your grandma you were missing, because she didn't want to scare the shit out of her, too and cause her to have a heart attack or something! She's not young anymore, you know?

Hell, I think you just aged me another ten damn years, too! DJ...we all love you. PLEASE don't do that EVER again, okay? Promise me, you'll call, text, or send a carrier pigeon, something, the next time you decide to take a little road trip?"

DJ nodded, fighting back tears as he sniffed, "Uh huh. I promise!"

Daniel sighed, as he told the driver to head to the airport, "Where is YOUR phone? Did you lose it?"

"No. I forgot my charger, though and I ran down the battery."

"Don't you have money to get a burner phone or something?"

"A what? Burner phone?" he laughed, "You've seen too many Jason Bourne movies, Uncle Daniel. Nobody really calls them that. You mean a cheap phone? Well, no, actually. I don't have ANY money! Except my charge card that she said is "only for emergencies!" That was why I fought with Mama."

"They do too call them that! Whatever! And I'm sorry, but having a way to call your family IS a fucking emergency, you crazy kid! May I ask exactly why are you in London with Betty, anyway? Apparently you had money to take a train! Or chose that as your "emergency"! What are you trying to pull, DJ?"

"Nothing! I just...wanted to talk to her. She always calms me down. I missed her. We used to have very nice conversations back when I visited you years ago and you lived here and thought you two were going to…" 

"Let me talk to Betty again for one minute? And then, ask her to use her phone to call your mom. Deal?"

"Deal. Yes, sir! Here's Betty. Sorry again to...worry you."

"It's o...well, it's not really OKAY. But, I'm just glad you're alive and not hurt! I'll see you soon."

DJ handed Betty back her phone, "Hey, Daniel. I think, whatever you said to him...got the message across."

"You mean you couldn't hear me screaming from across the room?"

She laughed, "Well, maybe a little. Anyway, I'll let DJ use my phone to call Alexis and tell her he's okay of course."

"Thank you. Um...so, how have you been?"

"Good, thanks. And you?"

"I'm fine. Uh...listen, I'm really sorry he got you involved in the middle of whatever game he's playing, Betty. I don't know what the hell he was thinking bothering you like that!"

"It's no bother. It was nice to see him. Not that he worried you guys, but otherwise, I was happy to see him. He's always welcome."

The awkward silence hung in the air, and finally, Daniel cleared his throat, "So, uh, I guess he needs to call his mom. Thanks, again for making him call me, Betty! I appreciate you talking sense into him."

"Oh, sure, no problem! I know you've been there for Justin before when he needed somebody to talk to other than his family."

"I hate to be a pain here, but...where are you exactly? Can I come get him? I'm on my way to the airport right now and I'd like to see him one more time before my sister kills the kid once I bring him back to her!"

She laughed, "That's fine. I'll go on my laptop and email you my address while he's using my phone. Are you still at your same email?"

"Yeah, I am. Okay. Thanks! Bye!"

"Sure, Daniel. No problem. Bye." she hurried to get off, feeling her cheeks flaming slightly.

When she hung up and handed her phone back to DJ he smirked, as he gestured towards her face, "See? Tu rougis! You are blushing, Betty! And you're welcome! My mother may murder me but...if it brings you and Daniel together finally, it is worth it to me! Ah! Allo, Mama? It's me. I'm fine. So sorry to worry you all."

"DJ? WHAT THE HELL? Where are you?"

"My phone died. I had to borrow one from a friend."

"A friend...in London? This is a UK number! Who the hell do you know in England?"

"Uh...Bet-ty!"

"Betty? Betty Suarez, you mean? Your Uncle Daniel's Betty?"

DJ grinned, nodding, mouthing to Betty, "Oui. That is correct. Uncle Daniel's Bet-ty! She let me use her phone. She insisted I call my family instantly when she realized I may have forgotten to let you know I was not hurt. Daniel was...very angry with me. He told me about everyone there ...looking for me, thinking I had died or something. I didn't mean to scare you, truly! I didn't think things through."

He heard a sigh of relief and his mother's voice softened, as he could tell she was choked up, "I'm still really upset with you, DJ, but...I'm SO happy you're alright! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE don't do that again to us, okay, honey? You scared the hell out of us!"

"I know. I will borrow a charger for my phone perhaps from Betty and call Becks, also. I'm sorry he was thinking I am in a hospital!"

"Yeah. We all did! Put Betty on the phone for a sec, okay, Deej?"

After Betty got a relieved thank you from Alexis, she told DJ to come with her to her flat, where she handed him a charger skeptically. "So, you're telling me you didn't think to use that credit card you have to buy a new charger once you realized you forgot yours?"

He shrugged, looking guilty, "What can I say? It did not occur to me before!"

Once she made him a sandwich, she changed into jeans and a tee shirt, then came out and switched on her television, curling her feet under her, then glanced at DJ, who appeared nervous, "So, did your mom say if she's coming here to get you...or is it...just your uncle?"

"I'm thinking probably just Uncle Daniel. Mama and Becks are packing, getting ready to leave Provence to move back to New York."

"Permanently?"

"Oui. My mother and Daniel are going to be running the company now that Grandmere is married and traveling with retirement."

"Oh. I see. Your grandma mentioned that might happen soon when I saw her back in April. Are you glad your whole family is going to be in the US while you go to college there? Or will you be homesick for France?"

DJ shrugged, and finished gobbling down his sandwich, causing Betty to laugh at how fast he ate, "I'm not sure until I go there, I suppose. It was nice when I lived with Daniel years ago in New York and we thought he was my father. I liked it there very much. The city is so exciting! He said now I can come stay with him while I am taking courses for as long as I want. He said he will not bring any dates home while I am there."

Betty pretended not to pay any attention to that last part. She merely nodded. "Oh. That's nice."

After a few minutes, she asked, "Are you still hungry, DJ? I can order us a pizza or something if you are."

He brightened up, "Are you sure you don't mind? I am...still a little hungry! Thank you, Bet-ty! That is very kind of you. You were always so nice to me!"

"You don't need to butter me up, DJ. I'm on your side. But I can definitely see why your family is mad at you, too! So, what do you want? Cheese, pepperoni or...everything?"

"EVERYTHING! Except no black olives or those horrible anchovies!" he made a face.

She laughed, and went to order them pizza. After an hour, she got up to answer the door, laughing at DJ, "Here's the yummy pizza I got with extra anchovies and olives!"

He made a face, "EWW! No! I said NO olives and NO anchovies!"

She shrugged, pulling out some cash as she opened the door and waved it in Daniel's face, "Oh, well, I guess I'll have to eat it all myself, then! Here you go! There's a tip, too! Wow, that was fast! OH! Uh...DANIEL! You're not the pizza guy!" she asked dumbly, unsure what to say as she faced him.

He gave her a smirk, "Nope. Sorry...I take it you felt you had to feed this bottomless pit? After this latest little stunt of his, I think I would have just threw him to the curb and told him to find his own food! You're way too nice, Betty!"

She smiled, finally finding her voice again and gestured him to come inside, "Of course! Uh, DJ's in the living room. Why don't you go get caught up? I could look the other way if you want to beat him."

"Haha! She is joking, you know?" DJ entered slowly, looking penitent.

"Yes, I got that, thank you! Although I can't say I'm not tempted after the way you acted! You'll see! Someday when you're older. You have no clue how insanely scared you had us! Get over here and hug me, you little jackass!" Daniel pulled him close to hug him tightly.

As Betty watched, touched at their affection, she jumped when her buzzer went off again, this time with the pizza and she put it on her kitchen counter, getting plates down from the cupboard and handed one to Daniel and DJ.

DJ wolfed his down quickly, then went to get two more pieces, as Daniel smiled, holding his up and taking a large bite, "Thanks! I guess...traveling all night and day and being scared shitless, I forgot to eat something!"

She nodded, gesturing for him to sit down, while DJ continued to work on the pizza in the kitchen.

Daniel gratefully finished his piece and Betty started to get up, "You must be starving! Let me get you another piece before DJ eats it all!" But he grabbed her wrist and stood up, standing so close she could smell his cologne, "I'm good, Betty. Just...wait. Please? I think...we need to talk."

She didn't answer. But shook her head, as he allowed her to go sit back down, looking down at her pizza as if it held the answers she was seeking as to what to say to the man after all this time. When those answers didn't come she took a bite, trying to avoid his steady gaze.

After a moment of watching her, he came and sat down beside her on her couch, and smiled at her, then reached over to wipe away some sauce she obviously had on her mouth with his napkin, because she was...well, still Betty, after all! Why would she think she wouldn't be a slob around the man?

He saw DJ had taken his own phone now that it was charged and left them to talk alone. He wasn't an idiot. He knew this was all some elaborate set up by his nephew to get him and Betty to talk. He also knew DJ had some crazy ideas about his love life that involved his former assistant and him picking up where they "left off" years ago when he had naively followed her here, thinking that's all it would take for her to see...well, how he had felt about her back then.

But that was then. This was...now. And he felt...confused. Seeing her again after all this time was strange. He had been telling himself he was totally over her. He knew things weren't meant to be between them. They had been friends. And she didn't want to take him out of that "zone" then. But did she still feel that way? Was it too late to...even think about...well, them?

Finally, she grabbed her can of soda and gulped it down, then wiped her mouth with the napkin he had handed her, looking up at him and smiling, "So...how have you been?"

"Haven't we already done this? Betty, look...I don't know what the hell DJ has told you about...me and...you. But...I'm really sorry he got you…"

"Got me involved? I know. You said that before. He didn't tell me anything, really. I just figured out right away that he hadn't told you or anyone in his family he was here."

He nodded, "That was...really sweet of you. And thanks for feeding ...both of us!"

She shrugged, getting up and going back to the table to grab him another slice, "I haven't really fed you, yet! Sorry, I don't have any escargot! But you're welcome to another slice if you want."

He grinned, "Yeah. I want." He got up and followed her.

They went to see DJ had eaten the rest of the pizza, so he took a drink then held up the soda, "Uh, do you have anything...stronger for the adults?"

"I might. Let me check."

"I'll help you." he followed her into her kitchen, where she pulled out a bottle of wine that was almost full, "Will this do?"

"Now you're talking!"

When he opened her cupboard and got down two wine glasses, he stood in front of her, invading her space and making her extremely uncomfortable.

She bit her lower lip, holding up the bottle, "Shall we?"

He nodded, "Oh, hell yeah!"

He held the glasses up for her to pour the wine, "To...old friends?"

She held her glass up to her lips, looking up at him, "Is that...what we are?"

"You tell me. You're the one who…sorry, never mind!"

She took his glass and put it down, "No! Daniel...look, this has got to stop! You were right; we do need to talk!"

"Why start now? I don't know what the hell I was thinking! Just forget it, Betty. I was...grateful, okay? I'm glad you helped with DJ. But that doesn't change…anything, really."

"You mean between us?"

"There IS no us! There never has been! We used to be friends. Once upon a time. That's all. Nothing else. It...was all a long time ago, though. It's fine now. I'm fine now. I'm...over it. Whatever. You don't have to worry about me."

"Well what was DJ talking about? Why did he say…I didn't know how much you "suffered"? What did he mean by that? I hurt you? Why didn't you SAY anything? I feel like you've cast me as the "bad guy" here when I didn't even get a chance to…"

He shook his head, gulping down the wine, then gave her a look, "You knew. Don't try to tell me you didn't know why I came here! Look...forget it! Okay? We should probably go. Thanks for everything. It was good seeing you again. Take care of yourself."

She didn't know what to say or do to stop him. But she knew after all this time she couldn't simply let him leave again. She put both her hands on his chest, looking up into his eyes, "Daniel, wait! Please don't go."

"Sorry, but...I have to. I need to take DJ back home firs…"

He rolled his eyes, "Excuse me, but I AM over twenty-one. I do know how to get myself back home! I don't need a babysitter, Dan-yel!"

"Really, DJ? After the way you…"

He held up his phone, "Fully charged! And Betty gave me an extra charger till I get back to France. I'm good to go! You two...stay, catch up! I'll see you Friday, back in New York. Unless you...decide to stay here and let me crash at your place by myself!" he grinned. "I could take your place in New York as the 'bachelor-of-the-century'! Maybe use your credit card, too? Since Mom will no doubt chop mine up into tiny pieces!"

Betty laughed, and Daniel shook his head, "Dream on, goofball! Not happening!"

Betty looked at DJ, who was giving her his best pathetic, puppy dog eyes that reminded her of his uncle so much it made her laugh again. She rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh, as she glanced to the elder Meade man, "I could...take you to dinner, Daniel? Since DJ was so hungry we each only got one piece."

DJ practically bounded out the door, after quickly hugging both Betty and Daniel, "GREAT idea, Bet-ty! He shouldn't have a lot of pizza, anyway. Since he's an old man now, he shouldn't eat so much spicy foods!"

"Excuse me?" Daniel looked at his nephew, clearly annoyed by the kid calling him old.

DJ merely shrugged, "What? It's true! See you later this week, Oncle Dan-yel! Au Revoir! Have fun, you two!" he winked, leaving Betty and Daniel both standing there, staring at one another at first.

Finally, Daniel sighed, shaking his head at his nephew. He smiled and held out his arm to her, "Sure, Betty. Shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Betty looked up at Daniel, trying to be discreet. He seemed nervous for some reason. Not something she ever remembered seeing when they worked together at Mode. But things were vastly different now. She no longer felt as if she was "out of his league" as DJ had so aptly put it. They were equals in many ways that didn't involve bank accounts at least.

Yes, he was and always would be "Daniel Meade", the same man she had met years ago. However, just as she was certainly not the "ugly duckling", young, naive geeky assistant he had first met, but a strong, confident she smiled, thinking, "intelligent and attractive" businesswoman, Daniel had obviously changed as well.

So far as she could tell, most of those changes seemed to be for the better. He hadn't aged poorly. Quite the contrary. He seemed extremely fit, healthy and somehow "wiser".

He smirked, "Betty, you're staring."

"Sorry! it's...been a long time."

He winced, "Nine years IS a very long time! I must look like a real old man to you now, just like DJ said, huh? But look at you; you...look...great!"

She shrugged, shaking her head, "Thank you. But...you're not old, do look...more mature. I mean in a good way, though. Wiser."

"You think I look "smarter", huh?" He felt around in his jacket pocket, and pulled out a pair of reading glasses, and put them on. "Okay, I confess. I need these things now. But, hey, I know you always had a thing for guys with glasses."

She laughed, holding her index finger and thumb together, "Maybe a little. At least you don't look 'five years old' anymore!"

"Haha! Thanks a lot! Stop, you're going to give me a big ego!"

"Bigger than it used to be? Is that even possible?"

"Ouch!" he made a face, holding his heart. "Okay, I guess I deserve that!"

"Daniel, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can. Ask me anything, Betty."

"How did...Becks and your sister end up together?"

He laughed, "Good question! That was all my fault! I'm the one who introduced them. Well, actually, he had already met Alex of course. Then, at that first Fashion Week when Alexis showed up, Becks TRIED to hit on her, but he was so lame, she basically just laughed at him.

About four years ago, I was hanging out with him in Paris and… Alexis ...well, she came and got us…"

"When you and he were both drunk?"

He nodded, "Guilty."

"And when they met again in Paris, they...fell in love? That's sort of...romantic. Except the part where you two were drunk, I guess."

"Something like that. I never would have believed it, but they seem to work. I'm glad they found each other. They're really good together.

"That's so sweet! I'm happy for them. So, DJ's going to stay with you back in New York, huh?"

He nodded, "Well, that was the plan until he pulled his little disappearing act. Now, I guess it all depends on if Alexis lets him leave the nest! She has this crazy idea that I'm a bad influence on him.

She seems convinced that whenever he stays with me, I let him run wild, fixing him up with booze and girls or something just so he'll like me better than her. I tried to tell her, she's his mom! There's no competition! Of COURSE I'm going to be his favorite! I'm always gonna be "cool Uncle Daniel!"

She laughed, nodding, "Naturally! He really does love you, Daniel. You're lucky."

"Yeah, I'm very loveable."

"Oh, no doubt."

"Believe it or not, some women do find me irresistible!"

She blushed, smiling at him, "Is that so? Still?"

He laughed, "HEY! I thought you said I wasn't too old! Was that supposed to be a crack about my age?" he looked up at the pub she led him into, "Is this the finest restaurant in London you're treating me to dinner to at tonight?"

She raised her eyebrows, "What, doesn't it meet your high standards, Mr. Meade?"

"No, it looks great. Honestly, I'm so hungry right now, I could eat anything, though! Except pizza, apparently."

Betty laughed at him, "I wouldn't take it personally, Daniel. Everyone is old to DJ. I'm sure I'm some really old lady as far as he's concerned, too. Anyone over thirty seems ancient in his eyes."

"I think he has a little crush on you, Mrs. Robinson." 

She rolled her eyes, "I don't think so! He was...obviously trying to…"

"Match us up?"

"Yes!"

"Yeah, well, I got that, too, of course, when he left us alone and all that with him coming here in the first place, so I'd have to chase him and...see you again. But all I know is when he stayed with me here and while I was in France, he ALWAYS talked about you, how you two used to hang out and how nice you were to him and how pretty he thought you were and…"

"You almost sound...jealous...of DJ!"

"Maybe I am a little. At least he had the guts to come here and talk to you. I know I probably should have...a long time ago."

They looked around and found a table. After he pulled out her chair and they both were seated, she looked him square in the eyes, "Why didn't you? You just...left. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to find out...what I did wrong, but…"

He shook his head, "You didn't do anything wrong, Betty. It wasn't your fault you were busy. I got it. I understood. I'm sorry if I sounded...bitter before. Nobody is making you out to be the "bad guy" here, either. Especially me. I'm sure it was mostly my fault for not being more patient. I just...thought you didn't need me here, messing things up for you. I thought I had to let you go, to let you spread your wings."

She nodded, "I did. But now..."

He felt his heart racing, "What about now?"

She took a sip of water, then shrugged, "Now...I'm done with all that craziness!"

"I don't believe that! Not from what I hear. I've heard you're just getting started!"

"Well, I still have goals, naturally. Yes, I'm sure my job will always be demanding in some ways. But it doesn't take ALL my time anymore. And I also...don't want to ONLY live for my job. I know I need to "get a life"."

"I've heard that phrase a time or two, myself. It's highly overrated! Who needs a social life when there's work, huh?"

"I do have friends here. I visit my family and they come here often. That's not what I meant."

"What DID you mean, then?"

"I think you know."

He glanced at her as they looked over the menu she seemed to be hiding behind. Finally, he put hers down from her face onto the table, "So, what do you recommend here?"

"You haven't become a vegetarian in the last nine years, have you?"

"No. Why, have you?"

"Nope. Just checking. You never know. Okay, then. I recommend the Beef pastry. It's fillet of beef, like Beef Wellington and mashed potatoes in a puff pastry. It's SO delicious!"

He grinned to the waiter, "I'll have what she's having! Oh, and two Guinesses, please."

Betty smiled, looking at him in surprise, "You sound like a local!"

He leaned forward, and winked, doing his best British accent, "Well, I might have ulterior motives, Miss Suarez, I confess. I do seem to recall that you have the tendency to flash lucky gentlemen in pubs when you drink too much Guiness, right? That I'd like to see!"

She blushed, shoving his chest, "Very funny!"

"Just please, whatever you do, please don't drunk dial Henry, okay? Promise me!"

She laughed, "No! I absolutely won't! As a matter of fact, he…"

"Don't tell me-the guy is married with three kids now, but he ditched the wife and family and came here, asking you to run away with him?"

"NO, silly! Well, actually you're right about the wife and kids part. I'm pretty sure he has four now, including Nate. He got married about six years ago. From what he told me online, Charlie is still being a pain to him and his new wife!"

"She could never accept the fact that you were always going to be his first choice. You were the one that got away. She didn't like being second best. I guess in a way, you can't blame her for that. Although she WAS awful to you!"

Betty shrugged, "Henry is still a good guy. But not the best guy for ME, that's all."

"What about Gio or...Matt? Have you heard from either of those guys?"

She shrugged, "A little. Here and there. How about you? Do you keep in touch with all your…"

"Don't go there, Betty. I'm not trying to…"

"What ARE you trying to do, Daniel? Why are you asking me about all my ex-boyfriends?"

He raised his glass to her, then shrugged, grinning, as he grabbed her left hand, "Well, I guess I COULD have just come out and asked if you were still single, but...I was TRYING to be subtle about it. Apparently, I'm out of practice at this!"

"Oh!"

"Yeah, oh! Big surprise! "Daniel Meade, Bachelor of the year", Page Six's former big deal is not dating much lately! I'm taking a break, what do they say now, "You do you?"

I'm trying to take care of my health, taking some courses, and getting ready to take over my dad's business with Alexis. I've been working on my non-profit for a long time and proved I can be successful on my own merits, without my dad's name, I guess.

But now I feel like I need to step up and help my mom and Alexis. Hell, I was already back in New York, anyway. I only had to come from Brooklyn. At least I'm not having to do the transcontinental thing like my sister!"

"I bet she's a little glad to be in New York, closer to her family, though, right? And with DJ going to school there, too, it'll be nice to be all back in one place!"

"True. So, how about you, Betty? Don't you ever miss the US? Or have you really settled in here and decided to become a British citizen? Hell, you've been here almost a decade! You must really enjoy it!"

She nodded, and he could tell she had been wrestling with the issue, "I do. I love it here. I love how convenient it is to travel to Europe and London is amazing! But of course, I also still miss...New York and my family. As often as I try to visit and get them here, and do face time, none of it takes the place of being at least on the same continent!"

They talked about their jobs and old and new friends, and after they had finished their meal, and both had several pints, Betty stood and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the adjoining lounge area to play darts. She handed him a case and started aiming very poorly for the dartboard, and twirled wildly back to point at Daniel, "YOU'D better just watch it, Mister! Because not to brag, but when I haven't been drinking so little I'm pret-ty darn good at this game! I could beat the pants off you I'd bet!"

Daniel laughed, feeling only slightly tipsy himself, unlike his companion, who he had to help steady by putting his arms around her waist. He looked down, "I'll take that bet! I figure, I win either way!"

Not surprisingly, neither of them were very good, but Daniel beat Betty, mostly because he at least managed to get the darts onto the board, if not anywhere close to the actual bullseye. Betty's throws were extremely wild and nowhere near the board. In fact, he came and stood behind her, laughing, "Okay, I think you might need a little help, here. How about we do this together?"

She looked behind her as he stood with his arms around her and tried to help her aim for the bullseye. After they had thrown one together more successfully, she smiled, looking up at him, "Wow! You really smell good!"

"Thanks!"

"Is that your cologne or is that...YOU? How can anybody really smell THAT good? I always wondered that about you. You're sort of...making my knees buckle when you stand so close!"

He took a step away from her, "Sorry! Am I too close? Is this better?"

She turned around, and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I didn't say I didn't like it! Where are you running off to this time? Why do you always do that? You act like you like me...you follow me here and then you just...run away before I...can figure my own feelings out!

Stop that! Don't go! Stay! Sorry, I didn't mean that to sound like you were a puppy or something. Although you and your nephew both have that cute little puppy dog eye thing down pretty good."

He pulled her body into his and held her face, "You smell really good, too. I bet your lips taste good! They're so...okay, you know, Betty. I think...maybe we've both had too much to drink to take this any further tonight. Especially you, honey. I tell you what. I'll get you a taxi and take you home."

She swallowed, "You're coming home with me?"

He stepped back, "No. I mean...well, yes, I think I probably should, but...I'll sleep on the couch. You need to go to bed. So do I. I'm really tired. But this has been...one of the best nights...ever. You know that?"

She nodded, and pulled him down to her level by his tie, kissing him on the cheek, then holding her hand on the side of his face, "For me, too! I wish I could remember it better! I might just sing Karaoke with you!"

He laughed at her silly babbling, "What? You want to sing to me?"

She shook her head, "No, I said WITH you! Remember when we sang I got you? The Sher and Bonny Sono um...you know the Son and moon moony...uh...no Sunny and cloudy with meatballs...uh, you know that song!

We sang it together and it was really good! You sing good! Just like you smell good! I betcha you do ALL kinds of things really good...don't you, Mister Man...uh Meade Man!?

Daniel chuckled, and took her face in his hands, kissing her cheek softly, then leaning his forehead against hers, "Uh huh. I'd take that bet, too, MISS Suarez! I'd win either way on that one, for sure! And I definitely remember that night when we sang together, too. It was a lot of fun! So...tell me, what song would you like to sing Karaoke to with me?"

"You know...the Partridge Family song."

"Come on get happy?"

She laughed, "How do you know that song?"

He shrugged, "Please, Marcia Brady and Laurie Partridge! You think I didn't have crushes on those two? I was just a kid when I saw the reruns, but..."

"I like the other song they sang."

He smiled, and whispered, "You mean...I think I love you? Hey, Betty? Betty? Well, shit! Yeah, she's gone for the night!" he realized she had indeed passed out, and got her out to the taxi.

After he got her upstairs, he wasn't sure about staying. Part of him wanted to leave her and run away, so he could at least always have this perfect memory of the fun they had together.

Of course, he had all sorts of other much more sensual scenarios of how he would like the night to end running through his brain on the way to her flat as looked down at her head in his lap. He tried to shake off the intense feelings he was having. It wasn't going to do him any good to let himself get all hung up on her again, only to have her sober up tomorrow and tell him...well, it didn't matter what she said, really. Even if by some miracle, she came to right now and declared her undying love for him (hey, it could happen!).

But if she did, it still wouldn't fix their geography. He had followed her here years ago but was too impatient and scared to stay. Now, he had family obligations back in New York. He COULDN'T stay here, even if he wanted to. And he already knew how difficult it was going to be to get back on that damn plane and leave her again. Whether it was now or a few weeks from now.

Sooner or later, she would be just a sweet memory again. Like she had been for the past nine years. She would be his secret fantasy again, his own personal ghost of a life that he could only imagine, only dream of having with the girl he was crazy in love with. He had been fooling himself all this time that he was over her, that he ever could get over her! This woman had changed his life, she had made him care about his life, had opened his eyes to so many things he had been blind or too self-absorbed to realize. His privileged upbringing had made him ignorant of so many wonderful, everyday joys that Betty had shown him, had shared with him.

He didn't just "think' he loved Betty. He knew it...down to his very soul. He was totally fucked!


	4. Chapter 4

Betty woke up, disoriented, hearing something in her bathroom. She reached for her glasses, fumbling in the dark. As she quietly crept towards the sound of water running, she grabbed her flashlight and whistle, thinking she wished she had gotten a baseball bat for intruders.

When the door opened, she jumped, startled out of her wits, and inadvertently blew the whistle loudly as she struck out with her flashlight. "OW!" Daniel cried out, holding his head where she had hit him hard with it.

"DANIEL! Ohmygod! I'm so sorry! I...what are you doing he...oh!" she noticed he was only in his underwear, and not wearing a shirt.

He held onto his head, still in agony and slightly dizzy from the blow she had dealt him. She helped him to the sofa, "I'm SO sorry! I didn't...realize you were still here!"

He winced, peering at her from his one good eye, and covering the other side of his head, "Yeah, I...didn't want to leave you here alone when you were drunk and I fell asleep earlier, but I woke up and um...you know, got comfortable, but then I thought I had time to clean up before I put my clothes back on. I'm sorry to freak you out like that. I didn't mean to scare you!"

She ran to get him a package of frozen peas and put it against his head, "Daniel! Stop apologizing! You saw me home safely, then stayed with me when I drank too much, and now YOU'RE sorry because I hit you by mistake? Don't be silly! I'm the one who's sorry! Poor baby! How does it feel?"

He shrugged, smiling, as he noticed how she kept looking away, desperately trying not to look at his state of undress, "Well, you probably don't remember this, but you did say you were going to beat my pants off at darts! So, I figured I'd give you your wish! Even though, technically, I beat you!"

She pulled the peas off his head and threw them at his bare chest, "Very funny! I was mortified!"

He laughed, then groaned in pain, holding his head again, "I know. You're still cute as hell when you're embarrassed! Damn! That flashlight you got is a good weapon! It's worse than the tennis racquet you almost hit me with!"

She immediately got the peas again to put them back on his head, after she felt around on it, "I think there's a lump!"

He took her hand in his, "I'll live. I was just giving you a hard time, Betty. Seriously, I'm okay. But...uh...could I get that blanket, please? I'm a little cold here with frozen peas on my head, just in my underwear!"

She brought him back the blanket and asked, "Do you want some tea or something?"

He shook his head, "No, thanks. I'm just still really tired.

She sat down in front of him, and took the peas down, looking into his eyes, holding his face in her hands.

He squirmed somewhat uncomfortably, "Uh...Betty? What are you doing? What do you have in mind here?"

"I'm checking your pupils to see if they're dilated. I need to make sure you don't have a concussion before you go back to sleep!"

"Okay, Nurse Betty!" he teased."If I'm a good boy, do I get a lollipop and a kiss on the head on my boo boo? Are you going to "kiss it and make it better? Cause if so, I might have more boo boos for you!"

She laughed, "Shut up and hold still! You're a terrible patient! OH! Daniel… It's gotten bigger! And it's turning black and blue!

"Huh? I HOPE you're still talking about my head!" He felt the lump on his forehead, wincing, "Yeah...I definitely feel it. It's not as bad as that time those drug guys beat me up, though. Or when Connor punched me over "stealing Molly".

Or, hell, just on a regular basis growing up! Alex used to hit me all the time when we were kids! I think he was just pissed at me because he liked being an only child and he didn't like to share! Now, SHE doesn't like to much, either!"

"Is it going to be a problem when you both go back to New York, do you think? You know; with Alexis trying to run everything, like she did before?"

He took a deep breath, shaking his head, "No. Because...well, mainly because I really don't care about it nearly as much anymore, so I'm not going to fight her for "control" of anything. She can take over as much as she wants! It's no skin off my back.

For one thing, our old man isn't here for me to try to prove anything to and I already have my own life with my non-profit. I only told Mom and Alexis I'd help out because I wanted to be there for my family and I...OF COURSE! BE there! Betty, you're a total genius! I forgot how much you inspire me!" He grabbed her face and kissed her on the lips soundly.

"I am? I do?" she gulped, totally amazed at his actions and taken off guard by the way he just kissed her, seemingly out of the blue.

He nodded, but seemed to calm down after he kissed her, "Uh huh...you are. Wow, Betty! I...wow."

"You...you...KISSED me!"

His smile broadened, as he sat back down, stunned into silence and turned into a goofy grin as he touched his lips, "Yeah, I sure did!"

She was still shocked, "Why did you do that?"

"WHY did I KISS you? Are you kidding me? I HAD to! I mean, hell, we just had the best date ever and I've been sort of freaking out, wondering what I was going to do, how I was going to leave you again, how this was going to work, but you, you figured it out! So, yeah, Betty. I was so happy you managed to solve this dilemma for me, for US, honey, that...I just HAD to kiss you! Do you have any idea how LONG I've wanted to do that?"

She gulped, then shook her head, "You have?"

"Hell, yeah I have! I've missed you and thought about how I should have kissed you SO many times and how many missed opportunities I wasted!

But you're right, I guess I did sort of spring it on you! I promise, the next one will be much more romantic, okay? That one was just out of gratitude, because I realized, I don't have to leave you again."

"You don't? Leave me? Daniel, WHAT are you talking about? Are YOU drunk? Or am I still drunk? Just how hard did I hit you?"

He grinned, feeling the bump, "Pretty hard. Maybe you finally knocked some sense into me, though. Come here. Please? I promise, I'm not going to kiss you again. Well, not unless you want me to. But I need to tell you some things. I haven't been honest with you for a long time and I need to come clean."

"About...what?" She sat next to him on the sofa.

"About me, about us, about...how I felt about you nine years ago when I first followed you here. Betty, I followed you here because I thought I was in love with you."

She blushed, then looked down for a moment. Then, she winced, "Wait, you THOUGHT you WERE? Now you know you weren't...or you just aren't anymore? I'm confused."

He smiled, taking her hand in his and looking down at it, then into her eyes. He reached out with his other hand and touched the rim of her glasses, "No, I guess what I meant to say is, back then I wanted to show what a romantic guy I was, and figured you'd be so 'swept off your feet' by me writing that letter and coming here that you'd, I don't know, jump into my arms and stop living your life and we'd get married and have a bunch of babies and you'd keep on being my little cheerleader, I guess.

But I was sort of hurt and it took the wind out of my sails when that didn't happen. You were so focused on your career, and I know now that I SHOULD have stayed and been YOUR cheerleader!

After four years of you, helping me, I WISH like hell I would have had the sense back then to have just taken that job as your assistant! I thought it was a joke, but, if I could, I'd go back and kick my old self in the ass and tell him to be there for you, be the friend you were to me, to pay you back! But all I did was think about myself, and how you weren't madly in love with me, and boo hoo, you were all about your job. I was selfish and insensitive, as usual!

But after I spent some time in France with my sister, then finally got things going with the non-profit YOU inspired me to do, to use my money and influence for good, it helped me see how lucky I was and how great it felt to help others for a change. You opened up my eyes to...well, SO many things, I can never thank you enough! You changed me, Betty. For that, I was still grateful, even though I thought...that you just saw me as some kind of older brother or something."

She blinked, "That's really what you thought? I never...felt...that way!"

He grinned, "I know that...now! Since you were hitting on me earlier. But I had myself convinced that's what happened, so I would be able to "get over you". The problem with that was...well, for one thing, I don't WANT to get over you, Betty! You're still the kindest, sweetest, most beautiful woman I've ever met!"

She bit her lip, blushing, "Thank you, Daniel. That's so...sweet of you to say! But...I wasn't 'hitting on you'! Was I?"

He smirked, shrugging, "Yeah, you kinda were, missy! You said you wanted to sing love songs with me and you kissed me on the cheek, hanging all over me and telling me not to go…it was very cute! And very flattering. What can I say? You gave me hope after all this time that...I still have a shot."

Betty's face turned bright red, "I did NOT do...all that! Did I really? I'm sorry, Daniel!'

He shook his head, holding her arm the best he could, "You did, too. But don't be sorry! I'm not! I missed you so much it hurt! OW!"

She accidentally bumped his head when she went to kiss his lump, "SORRY! I'm such a klutz! I...missed you, too. Are you serious? That's really how you felt?"

"It's true. I missed you every day." He looked at her intensely, and moved closer, then cupped one side of her face in his hands, and leaned forward to kiss her again. But when he moved toward her, she dropped the peas in between them, causing him to jump back when they landed in his lap, "AH! COLD!"

She picked up the peas and took them from him, "I'll get you something else."

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to stand in front of him, grinning at her, "Forget it! I don't need any damn ice pack, Betty. I just need you! Will you please kiss me again? That's all I need to feel better. You're all I ever need."

She pulled him up to stand, then carefully reached up on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him slowly and passionately, deepening the kiss for sometime, until they both came up for air.

"Shit! DJ is going to be completely insufferable with the 'I told you so's!"

She smiled, "Hey, what was it that you said I was such a genius about before or I inspired you or something?"

"Huh? Oh, right, that! Sorry, you...uh...distracted me! I was thinking that I don't really have to go back to New York. Meade needs someone to manage the UK office. I can do that, and just do teleconferencing for anything Alexis really needs my input on from here. That way...I don't really HAVE to leave again!"

"Do you WANT to live here? I don't want you to mess up your life for me and then hate me for it!"

He took her in his arms, and kissed her forehead, brushing back her hair, "I honestly don't care WHERE the hell I live nearly as much as who I'm with. And I'm tired of trying to live without you. Especially when being WITH you is so much fun! So, Betty, I guess the question is; if I tell my big sister she can run the whole damn company like she's always wanted anyway and I'll stay here and take care of the London office, would you...date me?"

She nodded, "Uh huh. I'd love that! On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You lay down now and…."

He smirked, "Sure, baby. I might need a minute or two till the dizziness gets better, but...I'm game if you are!"

She rolled her eyes, "I MEANT for YOU to lie down and get some rest! You need some sleep!"

"Yes, ma'am! I like it when you boss me around. I promise; I'll go back to sleep. IF you let me sleep next to you."

She hesitated.

"What's the matter? Don't you trust me?"

"Not really. Should I?"

"Not really. Probably not. But...I think I want you by me, in case I don't wake up. At least that way, if I die or go into a coma or something, I can say I slept with you once. Sort of…" he batted his eyelashes, trying to look pathetic, making her laugh.

She pulled his hand, "Oh, alright! You're such a drama queen, Daniel! I've got some aspirin you can take so you don't have a headache. I'm taking some, too, so I don't have a hangover in the morning! Come on, you big baby! You're really milking this, aren't you?"

He grinned, shrugging, "Maybe a little. But I'm cute, right?"

She laughed, "Yes, you're gorgeous, okay? Don't give me the puppy dog eyes! I swear, you must be teaching classes! I agree with your sister; you're a very bad influence on your nephew!"

"It was HIS idea for me to come here and 'knock you up'."

"Excuse me?"

He laughed, "Sorry! Isn't that what you Brits say for 'coming over to visit someone', you know, knock on their door or whatever? It doesn't mean...what we Americans mean. Although, that sounds like lots of fun, too!"

She shook her head, "You're goofy! Here!" She took him to the kitchen and handed him a glass of water, along with some aspirin. When he handed her back the glass, she sighed, "I'm not a 'Brit', you know. I'm still a New Yorker. I'm still 'Betty from Queens'. Honestly, I've been thinking a lot about coming home recently. I feel like I've established myself quite well here at Dunne."

He raised his eyebrow, "Is that so? You sound like a woman with an idea. Do tell!"


End file.
